The unsung hero of Panem
by Haddy2003
Summary: Frederick Hevensbee is a man of many experiences, and secrets. Here's the story of how the first Career shaped Panem and became the unsung hero of Panem
1. Chapter 1

I remember

I remember it all.

Before the Dark days, during the Dark Days, after the Dark days. The games.

I remember all of it. How it began, what we became. What we lost.

I remember how I survived. War terrible war. The war that hasn't ended. And won't for a long time.

The war didn't end with the Dark Days.

It won't end for a long time. But you can change that.

But my son, I know that by the time you read this, I shall be long gone. Another victim of the Capitol.

Even though it might not seem it, I hated it. I hated all of it. Despite what it seems I hated it. I dedicated my life to change it, to make up for what I did.

I gave up many things, that included you my son.

My young son Plutarch Heavensbee, this is my story, this is how I survived. And I hope that one day this will show you how we can win.

I must end this little introduction and begin. I wish you luck, and to say I love you. I will always love you.

And may I say,

May the odds be ever in your favour.


	2. Chapter 2

I was young when the Dark days began, eight years old I was. So let's begin, eight years before the Dark days.

I had a pleasant eight years, better then some. I grew up in District 2 where my Father was Head Peacekeeper. I didn't see too much of him, I guess that was what made it pleasant. He was busy a lot in other Districts or with the Mayor.

In District 2 we were the most loyal towards the Capitol, caused the less trouble, so we were allowed privileges that other Districts weren't allowed. Of course we didn't know this at the time, maybe this would of changed 2's opinions towards the Capitol?

We had electricity all day, mind the signal wasn't too strong, hot water, Cable Tv and heating. It made life happy.

I spent a lot of time with Mother. Perhaps that's why I didn't become as heartless as my Father. I even questioned it then how she ended up with a man like him, maybe it was for the money as I never did see her in a bad outfit once.

Me and Mother spent a lot of our time baking, cakes and bread those sort of things. That was until the age of six when I started going out more.

District 2 was relatively safe back then.

This was when I began hearing rumours.

I was around at a friends once, I can't quite remember his name now perhaps it was Jake or James, and we caught their parents talking.

Fighting in other Districts, fighting against poverty, especially in 12. They talked of how workers refused to work but instead trashed the place. They talked of the brave Peacekeepers knocking the rebel's over again.

But if course due to District 2's loyalty to the Capitol, they all saw it as there disloyalty to the 'great' Capitol. And due to the fact that I was only a young kid back then I did nothing but go along with it.

I was eight when I was first taken to District Thirteen. It was after I got into a bit of trouble in a market, tried stealing a few apples for me and some mates of mine. It didn't go to well.

Father decided I had been too protected for too long, thought it was time to make me manly.

So he took me away on a work trip. I didn't do too much back at that time. Just mainly saw the ins and outs of life in Thirteen. A lot of precision to there day to day lives. Wake up at 6, breakfast at 6:30, work by 7… and so on.

But there was one day when Father had a big meeting with some important people that I never remembered the names of.

So I found myself wondering the halls of Thirteen.

Very clean yet very dull.

But little did I know that day would be when I understood the most.

We were meant to be in Thirteen for a few more days after that. We weren't.

It was only a few hours into this meeting, when I see Father running down the hall at me.

I remember being confused, his big meetings usual last into the night. And he usually comes home drunk.

He grabs me by the shoulder and pushes me towards one of the lifts.

I try to protest as his hand is digging into my shoulder quite hard, but he firmly slaps me telling me to 'shut it'.

Not to long after we're hurrying onto a train.

I find myself in a room full of the big names in Thirteen, and Father. The all seemed stressed at the time, and panicked, but relieved. Well except father of course, he was livid.

"Frederick, leave now" My Father commands pointing to the door.

"But Father I-" I tried to interrupt but am stopped by a hard slap.

"Now!" He shouts, spit falling to my face.

I reach a hand up to my face cupping my cheek as I ran from the room as far down the train as I could.

I ran right to the end of the train and found myself sitting on quiet a soft silk chair.

I was staring out of the window when I finally noticed it.

The Capitol plans swooping in on District 13. Of course at the time I only saw this as then wanting to come into land. But they didn't.

I saw the place light up in flames faster than I could blink. I could see the smoke already spreading. I swore at the time I could get the screams.

But little did I know that then, at that exact moment. If they already hadn't, the Dark Days officially began.


End file.
